Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to computer security, and in particular, to identifying and testing security threats using annotated sequence diagrams.
Business scenarios are evolving to become more complex and collaborative. In particular, consumers may use multiple devices to access remote business applications whose delivered resources are often the results of intricate business logic executed among multiple organizations and service providers.
Such business applications may cross trusted domains, making use of multiple heterogeneous devices and services. This in turn can create security issues, with a need to focus not only on isolated systems but also the overall scenario including the interplay between entities/devices/services present within a larger landscape.